


I Know I've Loved You All My Life

by Morpheus626



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Written for my DL server Bingo Card prompt: Soulmates AU.Really short, but I wasn’t feeling up to doing a long thing for this prompt, so have this little taste! If folks like this enough, maybe I’ll dip back into this AU  and do a slightly longer sequel of some sort!Synopsis is pretty much what it says on the tin: The Queen lads, and finding their soulmates, in a AU/soulmate system where finding your soulmate (or soulmates, as some folks can have more than one) means literally passing out at the moment you realize That You and This Person(s) Click and all of a sudden there’s an all-encompassing love and delight and joy in being with them.It’s not an ideal system maybe, but it’s the one that exists, and it certainly can’t turn out too badly for them.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	I Know I've Loved You All My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the lyrics of the song Miss Me by Frank Iero and the Patience

“It’s all nonsense,” Roger scoffed. 

“You say that now,” Brian said with a smile. “Once it clicks though...you’ll get it.” 

Roger rolled his eyes. “Don’t tell me they’ve got you pulled into this shit.” 

“This is why I’ve never talked about it with you,” Brian sighed. “I knew you’d be like this. I was too, until-” 

“Please spare me,” Roger interrupted. “I love you dearly, but I cannot take another ‘this was the moment we clicked as soulmates story.’ That’s all it was during class today. Who even finds their soulmate this early?” 

“It can happen,” Brian said. “But that’s not what I was going to tell you about.” 

“No? Then what?” 

“I was going to tell you that I know it must feel different, because I’ve never had that ‘moment’,” Brian replied. “They say you literally pass out, when it finally goes.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Roger scoffed. “I’ve heard that before. The ridiculousness of that though. The whole system is just...odd. I mean, it can happen with someone that ends up being totally wrong for you, and then you see the unhappy marriages falling to bits because it turns out your spouse is one of the lucky ones with more than one soulmate, and now they aren’t satisfied with you...” 

Brian shrugged. “I don’t know, I guess. I think it would be nice, no matter what. If you find you have more than one soulmate, or only one. Either way, you’ve found someone the universe looked at and went ‘yes, they’re good for this person.’ That seems sweet.” 

“Can we go?” Roger whined. “We’ll be late to meeting the new bassist if we wait any longer.” 

“The audition isn’t for another twenty minutes,” Brian said. 

“That’s twenty minutes of slow walking then,” Roger insisted, and yanked Brian by the hand away from the wall they were leaned against, and off in the direction of the building they’d rented as rehearsal space. 

\---

“So?” 

The new bassist, John Deacon, didn’t seem concerned with whether he’d impressed them or not. 

He had, but that wasn’t what any of them could focus on at the moment. 

“I know this building is cheap,” Freddie muttered. “But a gas leak, or something? That’s too much, we’ve got to call...” 

There was no trying to catch him to be done. They were all in the same boat, woozy and light-headed and after a moment, down for the count.

\---

Roger’s eyes fluttered open, and he groaned as he sat up. “It’s fucking real. I cannot believe it.” 

Freddie was grinning from ear to ear. “He’s the one!” 

“In more than one way,” Brian muttered. “Does it need to leave a headache?” 

“...I don’t think it’s supposed to,” Freddie replied hesitantly. “Brian, darling, did you maybe hit your head on your chair as you passed out?” 

“That is incredibly possible,” Brian muttered, rubbing at the back of his head. “I’m thrilled we’ve found each other and it all finally clicked, but this is really dangerous. Can you imagine if we’d had this soulmate moment thing outside? Near a busy road?” 

“I’ve seen that happen,” John interjected. “Terrifying. Had to drag them out of the roadway, and explain what happened after they came to. Got to help them to hospital as well. Not sure concussions as a couple is the best way to start a relationship.” 

“Better then that only I probably have one,” Brian said. 

“We’ll find some other way to match,” Freddie said. “Related: Brian, would you like to lay back again?” 

Brian nodded, and gently flopped back. 

“We’ll get you home,” Roger said. “Rest for now.” 

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Brian mumbled with a wince. 

“Home?” John asked.

“Not meaning to be too forward,” Roger blushed. “God, is this what they meant?” 

“You really didn’t believe in the system, did you?” Freddie giggled. “Didn’t think the butterflies and all that would eventually find you?” 

“Why now though?” Roger asked. “Why not before, when it was the three of us?” 

“Needed the final piece of the puzzle,” Brian replied, and gestured vaguely in John’s general direction. “Then the universe hit us with it.” 

“I expected if it happened like this, more than one,” John murmured. “It would be platonic.” 

The blushing that had started with Roger spread to the rest of them, as Brian sat back up. 

“We should get home, I think?” he grinned. 

John nodded. “If there’s room for me, I mean.” 

“Even if there wasn’t,” Freddie said. “We would make room. You’re...ours. Our bassist, one of each of our soulmates. We’ve got a shared flat with plenty of room that’s just been waiting for you.” 

“We do only have the one bed right now though,” Roger noted. 

“And we’ll all fit?” John laughed. 

“We keep pillows on the sides,” Brian replied. “And the bottom, after that one night...” 

“You roll off the end of the bed one time,” Roger muttered. 

“We’ll keep you in the middle for tonight,” Freddie reassured. “Can’t have you rolling off on your first night with us.” 

“Should probably keep this one in the middle too,” Roger said, and motioned at Brian, who was leaned against the edge of the seat of his chair. “You alright?” 

“Will be, I think,” he smiled weakly. “Head hurts, but I’ll heal up.” 

“Good,” Freddie said. “Let’s get you home to rest. We all need to, frankly. If we felt this wonderful during an audition, can you imagine how it’ll be with all of us playing together for a rehearsal?” 

“That’s tomorrow planned then?” John asked with a gentle smile. 

They all nodded. There was no question of it, no uncertainty among the four of them. 

It was as if everything had fallen into place, as if they’d been together as friends, a band, and now boyfriends, for years. 

Comfortable and warm and _right_. 

A home, among each other, no matter where they might end up. 


End file.
